The present disclosure generally relates to fishing rods and more particularly, to a fishing rod butt and reel seat assembly for a fishing rod.
Conventional deep sea sport fishing rods are made of three primary sections, the rod blank, the handle or butt, and the reel seat. Typically, the rod blank is an elongate member and has one end that is intended to be fitted within the butt. The reel seat is commonly secured directly to the butt rather than to the fishing rod itself. The distal end of the butt can be in the form of a gimbal having intersecting notches, which enables the butt to be received within a socket permanently, but movably, mounted on a boat, a “fighting chair” on a boat or even on a “fighting belt” secured to a fisherman. In the sport of game fishing, strong forces are often encountered, which are transmitted through the rod to the butt assembly.